Jackson's Day
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jackson thought today will be a normal day but boy was he wrong as somthing intreasting happend to him after pratice. What happend to Jackson and will he enjoy it? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and or Netflix Fuller House in anyway. This is requested by **fuller house fan 22**

* * *

Jackson came home from practice. Well if you call only fifteen minuets practice. Practice was canceled because there was a family energy for the coach. Jackson thought he had the house to himself with his mom at work, aunt Steph helping Kimmy shop for more party supplies, Max at his friends house, and Ramona at her dance club. As for Tommy he was at daycare.

As he was heading up the stairs he heard a sound that caught his attition. He knew the sound well enough to know what it was. That notice was Ramona moaning. Jackson had caught Ramona playing with herself a few times and just watched as he played pocket pool. He did not think watching Ramona was cheating as he was only watching.

Jackson quietly went up the stairs as the moaning went louder. Already his dick was becoming hard which hurt him. After all he had not changed out of his uniform and his boner was trying to escape the cup that was in his jock strap. Jackson was tippy toed to spy on Ramona and today was no different. However it was different as Ramona left her bedroom door open.

Not only that Jackson saw a naked girl eating out Ramona while the Latina played with her breasts with one hand and the other was on the back of the mystery girls head. If Max saw this he would say "Holly Chulapas" Jackson did the best he could to stay quiet as he watched on as Ramona was getting eaten out. However Jackson shifted just enough for the floor boards to creek.

Ramona quickly turned her head and saw Jackson standing there. She was just shocked to see Jackson being a perv. However Jackson was really shocked when it was reviled the girl eating out Ramona was his girlfriend Rocki. Jackson's dick really wanted to break free now. Rocki smiled and thought this will get more interesting.

"Why don't you join us. Fuller." Rocki said

"Are you nuts? There is no way Jackson is going to join us. I am not interested seeing him naked."

"You soon will be. Come on Jackson show Ramona here what you got."

"Um ok."

Not wanting to disappoint his girlfriend took off his shirt with the pads to make it easer. Ramona's eyes widen seeing the ninth grader's smooth four pack chest. Jackson sawar he saw Ramona licked her lips. Next came the pants reviling his jockstrap and what is happening in the crotch aria.

"Turn around and show Ramona that ass of yours."

Jackson did what he was told and Ramona felt her pussy getting more wet. Jackson thought it was no time then the present to remove his jockstrap to free his seven inch hard dick. Once he turnd around both girls smiled.

"I let you have first suck. That is if you want it."

Ramona wasted no time getting off the bed and going on her knees to suck on Jackson's dick. Jackson was soon moaning as Rocki got off the bed and made her way to her boyfriend. The two began to make out as Rocki placed Jason's hand on her breast. He wasted no time and squeezed her breasts. The two lovers just moaned into the kiss.

Soon Jackson was getting close and he did not want to cum just yet. He also did not know how Ramona will take having cum shoot in her mouth. Luckily Rocki broke the kiss and took Ramona's place. Rocki begain sucking on Jackson's balls as Ramona just watched on. After awhile sucking away on his balls Rocki licked her way up the shaft and kissed the head before sliding the dick into her mouth.

She boobed up and down like the pro she was. While Rocki sucked away Ramona started to suck on Jackson's balls. After awhile Jackson was on the edge again and don't know if he be able to hold back any longer. Rocki knew this and sucked away even faster. Jackson's hands was on the back of Rocki's head and beagin to face fuck her.

After shooting a massive load in Rocki's mouth she quickly swallowed every drop before the three went on Ramona's bed. Once again Rocki was eating Ramona out, but this time Jackson was rimming Rocki's ass. The two girls just moaned as one of their holes was being worked on. Rocki really moaned when she felt all seven inches of Jackson slide in her ass.

This made Rocki to eat out Ramona even better. So much so that Ramona ended squirting all over Rocki's face. Ramona squirted a few more times before she took her turn eating out Rocki. Now for the first time Jackson started to rim Ramona. Ramona was use to being rimmed but normally it was Rocki who did the rimming.

Ramona wont say anything but she knew now that Jackson was better at this then Rocki. As for Rocki she just kept moaning away as her pussy was being eaten out. After awhile Ramona was disappointed the rimming stopped but then her eyes widen as she felt Jackson's dick going in her. She knew it had to be it as her dildo was still under her bed.

Now Ramona was moning even more as she eat out Rocki causing Rocki to squirt all over Ramona's face. This happened a few more times before Rocki had enough of Ramona's mouth and wants Jackson's dick. At this point Jackson was on edge and pulled out of Ramona's ass and laid down where Rocki wasted no time sliding her pussy over his dick.

"While I ride this bad boy let Jackson eat you out."

After being rimmed by Jackson she knew being eaten out by him must feel even better and she was right. The girls made out as Jackson worked on their pussies. One of his hands was rubbing Ramona's ass while the other was rubbing Rocki's. Like it was magic the girls squirted at the same time. Every few minuets the girls ended squirting on to the three of them.

Jackson was on his edge and knew it was better to shoot his load in Rocki then shooting it in Ramona. He quckly pounded away faster causing Rocki to really squirt. As the girls where squirting and Jackson shooting his load into Rocki they heard a voice.

"Holly Fucken Chulapas!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
